Unexpected
by pookiecat78
Summary: Who knew that a thinking Finn could cause so much drama? Warnings: Slash don't like don't read Furt


Unexpected

Pairings: Finn/Kurt Blaine/Puck

Summary –Who knew that a thinking Finn could cause so much drama? Warnings: Slash don't like don't read Furt

Ch. 1 – Discussions

Light shone gently into the small room, highlighting all the garish pinks and yellows. On the large king sized bed laid two bodies. The smaller one stirred slightly, his soft brown hair spread out behind his head. His long black eye lashes fluttered and his eye lids flickered, as he was roused from his peaceful sleep. Long arms tightened their hold.

At that the boy's eyes snapped open. They were fogged with sleep, but gradually cleared as the events of the night before came crashing back like a train. He jumped out of the admittedly soft bed. The long warm body that had been embracing him before suddenly awoke. He rubbed a large hand along his tired face. He blinked sluggishly at the boy standing across from him.

"Kurt?" Finn Hudson exclaimed. "D-did we…you know?" he asked hesitantly.

"If you are talking about sexual intercourse, then yes we did." Kurt replied primly. Then he waited for the big 'gay freak out'.

Surprisingly Finn grinned broadly, "I have no idea what that means. But I heard sexual so I'm assuming you meant sex so…that's awesome dude!" Kurt glared at him.

"That's not awesome, and what have I said about calling me dude," Kurt quieted down and his voice wavered as he said, "Wait does that mean that you _wanted _this to happen?"

Finn shrugged.

"Sure. Didn't you notice all the time I flirted with you? Man I must be terrible at all this if you didn't notice."

True over the past months Finn had been a bit overly affectionate and very touchy feely. Kurt had put it down to Finn being Finn. He didn't want to get his hopes up especially since their parents were getting married in 3 months. Plus Kurt had Blaine, just Finn has Rachel…

A sudden thought hit him.

"Finn, what about Rachel?"

Kurt looked around and noticed that they were in the female diva's bedroom. _Oh my Gaga, _thought Kurt, _we're so screwed. _Kurt just noticed that Finn hadn't responded. In fact the lanky teenager had zoned out completely staring intently at Kurt's bare torso. His eyes slowly travelled down. Kurt grabbed a white lacy pillow to cover himself.

"Don't stare!" he cried.

Finn smirked coming out of his stupor, "Why? It's nothing I haven't seen before." Kurt blushed. He would not have expected that to come out of Finn Hudson's mouth because, c'mon, he's _Finn_.

"So that does not mean you can – oh never mind! You didn't answer my question. What about Rachel?"

Finn shrugged indifferently.

"We broke up yesterday when I decided to put my plan into action" Kurt gaped at him.

"You planned this?" Kurt yelled. Finn shushed him.

He may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but even _he _knew that yelling was not good lest they be caught. "Yeah I planned this. I uh decided that if my plan worked I didn't want to be with Rachel. So I broke up with her and to be honest I feel kinda…good. Of course that could be from remembering you know last night and what we did." 

Kurt chose to ignore that last comment. Instead he glared at his almost-stepbrother.

"I'm not Quinn or Rachel, Finn! You could not just assume that I'd want to sleep with you just because I'm gay and used to like you!"

Finn tried to interrupt, "But-"

"No Finn! Was this some kind of joke? Sleep with the gay kid and laugh about it later?"

Now Finn looked angry. How could Kurt think that?

"Is that what you think of me Kurt? Do you really think that I'd do that to you?" Now Finn looked hurt.

Kurt felt a twinge of guilt in his gut. Now that Kurt thought about it, he realized that Fin wouldn't do that. It wasn't in the big lugs nature.

Kurt sighed wrapping his arms around his stomach, "No I guess you wouldn't. I'm sorry."

Finn shrugged before wrapping a long arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt couldn't help, but lean into the warm embrace. Finn pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"When did it start?" Kurt whispered so quietly Finn almost didn't hear him. He scratched at his head in deep thought. His eyebrows scrunched together in that cute way.

"Uh I think it was when you did that performance of Bad Romance and what I did after." Fin said finally, referring to that incident that they never speak of.

It was I the past, but still fresh I their minds. Kurt may have said he forgave Finn, but there were little things that had Kurt flinching at his touch or purposefully avoiding him. Kurt lifted his head to look at him.

"But that was months and months ago. Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Finn shrugged again, "I guess I was still trying to understand all this. Not everyone knows who they are the moment they're born, like you Kurt. I was a little freaked out, okay? But after that I was determined to have you. I even did some research," Finn stated proudly smiling, "I found out that I'm-I'm uh cansexual, potsexual, plane-"

Kurt cut him off. "You mean pansexual?" he said amused.

Finn grinned triumphantly, "Yeah, that! So I talked to Puck and –"

"Hold on. You talked to Puck?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I couldn't keep this from my best friend. Even if he got Quinn pregnant and kissed Rachel, we're still best friends du-I mean Kurt."

Kurt nodded. Yes Finn and Puck were still very much best friends. They had been friends ever since they had been kids. They weren't going to let anything come between them.

Finn continued, "Puck helped me come up with this plan. I'm glad it worked though. I've wanted so bad to just hold you in my arms in kiss you senseless." He nuzzled the crook between Kurt's neck and collarbone.

"Is that all you want to do to me?" Kurt asked slightly breathless. In response Finn nipped his ear lightly.

"So does this mean you wanna give this a try?" Finn questioned hopefully. Kurt smiled at the hope he heard.

Finn seriously wanted whatever this was. Kurt had to admit – the idea was certainly appealing. After years of dreaming and fantasizing about him, this is a dream come true. "Yes." There was no hesitation.

Finn's smile was so bright it could light up the whole world. A sudden thought came to Kurt.

"Wait, Finn, what about my dad and Carol? They're getting married in 3 months!"

Finn frowned before gathering Kurt's small form in his arms. He leaned back into the fluffy pillows. Kurt grimaced at the shear hideousness that was Rachel Berry's bedroom.

"We'll deal with that later. C'mon Kurt! I just wanna cuddle and go back to sleep." That was such a Finn thing to say. The big lug was cuddle. Kurt pecked Finn lightly on the lips.

"I'd like that too, but we have to get up and go home before any of the other's wake up and catch us."

Finn groaned, "You're right." He huffed before getting up to pull his boxers on.

"Wait." Kurt said. Finn paused, "Um why?"

Kurt smirked.

"I'm enjoying the view." Finn's eyebrows scrunched together before his warm hazel eyes widened. "Oh." He said in realization.

Kurt just shook his head. That was his Finn. His Finn. He could get used to that.

0o**FKFK**o0

The two got dressed quickly while trying to ignore the sweaty sticky feeling that accompanied their actions of last night. Finn laughed as Kurt made a comment about showering when they got home. The look on the countertenors face when Fin asks if he could join was priceless. The new couple crept out of the house to Kurt's car. Surprisingly, their hangovers weren't so bad. They didn't drink as much as they thought they did.

It was confirmed that, from all the cars they saw parked around the block, their friends were still knocked out. The drive back to the Hudson – Hummel household was silent. Finn's large hand made its way to hold Kurt's smaller slender one. Kurt beamed. It was peaceful.

Lucky for them Burt and Carol weren't home. Upon entering the house the pair stood awkwardly for a second.

"This feels weird now." The two laughed slightly.

"Yeah…," Kurt sighed, "Listen Finn, do you mind if we keep this quiet for now? I mean so that we could have time to talk and get used to this?" He hoped Finn wouldn't take this the wrong way.

Fortunately Finn understood and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sure, dude. I'm uh not really ready to tell the others. I'm kinda worried about Quinn and Rachel really."

They started to walk up the stairs as Kurt said quickly, "But we have to tell our parents. It'd be unfair of us to do this and then not even tell them." Finn agreed. He stopped for a second.

"What about the wedding rehearsal next week? I mean we already have the whole performance planned out and I have to do the duet with Rachel."

Kurt's eyes widened before he nodded resolutely, "Well looks like its final."

"What's final?" Finn asked confused.

"We're telling out parents that we're dating tomorrow night."

"Why tomorrow night? Why don't we tell them tonight?"

"Because I said we're dating. _You _haven't taken me on a proper date yet," Kurt smirked, "No action movies and no fast food."

Then he turned on his heel, head held high and nose in the air as he entered his basement room.

Finn grinned. He had a date. With Kurt! This was _so _unexpected.


End file.
